Geschichte:GodKiller/Kapitel 4
Kapitel4 Der Einsatz war beendet. Und das Ergebnis war lediglich befriedigend. Ein gefangener Rebell, ein toter Rebell und zwei Zivilisten, die vermutlich mit erstgenannten kooperiert haben. Agistos, der sie und ihre Squadmitglieder am Eingang des Gebäudes erwartete, würde wenigstens keine Möglichkeit haben, sie und ihr Handeln zu kritisieren, weil niemand zu Schaden gekommen war. Zufrieden war Diana dennoch nicht. Normalerweise wäre ein derartiger Ausgang ihres Einsatzes für sie akzeptabel gewesen, aber wenn sie aus einer anderen Perspektive auf das Ergebnis blickte, wurde ihr ein wenig unwohl. Zum einem wäre da dieser eine mittelgroße Zivilist, der mit seiner zum leichten Übergewicht neigenden Figur einen eher unsportlichen Eindruck machte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem fahlhäutigem Freund, der anfangs so sehr gegen seine Festnahme protestiert hatte, sah er ziemlich verstört aus. Mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck latschte er in seinem durchgeschwitztem Shirt vor ihrem Kollegen her und hatte bisher kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben. Eigentlich verständlich, bei dem, was gerade geschehen war. Kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass direkt vor einem jemand erschossen wird. Jedenfalls brauchte dieser Kerl erst mal Ruhe um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Aber ob man ihm diese Ruhe während der mindestens einwöchigen Untersuchungshaft lassen würde, war fraglich. Denn die Untersuchungshaften und damit verbundenen Verhöre des Zivilschutzes konnten sogar ihrer Meinung nach ins barbarische ausarten. Gut, Rebellen und Rebellenfreunde haben das nun mal nicht besser verdient. Aber irgendwo gab es auch Grenzen. Das andere, was ihr Sorgen bereitete, war der überlebende Rebell, dieser Milazert. Normalerweise waren ihr Rebellen egal, aber dieser Kerl war anders. Mit dem stimmte etwas nicht! Die ganze Zeit über war er viel zu ruhig gewesen und hatte keinerlei Gegenwehr geleistet. Und ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem nunmehr toten Begleiter hatte er sich nicht ansatzweise auf einen Kampf eingelassen. Irgendetwas hatte der vor, da war sie sich sicher, es weckte sogar eine gewisse Neugier in ihr. Er war anscheinend einer der offenbar wenigen planenden Rebellen. Ein gewisser Umstand, der ihm zeitgleich auch etwas Mysteriöses verlieh... nach und nach wurde dieser unwichtige Rebell immer interessanter, das musste sogar sie sich eingestehen. Sie sollte ihm möglichst gut im Auge behalten... Sie bewegten sich, waren alle Bewegung. Auf den Weg aus dem Gebäude. Zum Hauptquartier des Zivilschutzes. Von einem Albtraum in den nächsten. Man eskortierte sie. Hielt ihnen Waffen in den Rücken, scheuchte sie vor sich her, Fliehen war unmöglich. Seans Körper hat man einfach im Lager zurückgelassen. Der Körper würde später entsorgt, um die Blutlache und roten Spritzer würde sich der Zivilschutz gar nicht erst kümmern. Was mit ihm geschehen würde? Würde man ihm ebenfalls erschießen? Dennis erschießen? Paris war ohnehin so gut wie tot. Der war Rebell. Genau wie Sean. Rebellen waren nichts wert, waren Abschaum. Wie viel war er wert? Der Verkaufsbereich des Gebäudes war der letzte Raum, den sie noch durchqueren mussten, danach bräuchten sie die Festgenommen nur noch zum Hauptquartier kutschieren. Die Tür war mit einem leichten Schubser geöffnet und gab den Blick auf das hinter ihr liegende Chaos frei, welches sich wohl innerhalb der letzten Minuten gebildet hatte. Der kleine Halle war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen und wirkte wie ein komplett anderer Raum, mit ihren Dosen und Packungen, die aus den Regalen auf den Boden gefegt worden waren, umherliegenden Werbeplakaten und den zertretenen Glassplittern, die zuvor noch Flaschen ihre Form gaben. Der Boden klebte, denn das Gemisch die sich auf ihm gebildet hatte, bestand aus allerlei Dingen. Dickflüssige Lebensmittel, Getränke, Splitter, Plastik, Papier und anderes lagen in Inseln verteilt wie tote Masse auf dem Boden. Vor allem der Kassentresen war vollkommen demoliert, mit einer aus den Angeln hängenden Schranktür, die neben zertrampelten Bonbons, Glassplittern und vereinzelten Münzen auf dem Boden lag. Die Schublade des Kassiercomputers, lag verbeult neben zerstreutem Papier in all dem Chaos, der Computer stöhnte im Rhythmus eines kranken Herzens einen Alarmton. Alan keuchte, als er den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sah. Eine böse Vorahnung begann durch seinen Verstand zu sickern und seine anderen Gedanken umfliessen. Sein Atem stockte für einen Augenblick. „Was-?! Das kann- das kann nicht wahr sein...“, murmelte Dennis und blieb augenblicklich stehen. Diana war überrascht und verärgert, die Verwüstung innerhalb des kleinen Geschäftes zu sehen. Agistos, hatte sie scheinbar nicht bei ihrem Einsatz begleitet, um ihr den Tag zu vermiesen, sondern war auf etwas ganz anderes aus. Als ob er durch seinen Rang nicht schon genug Geld verdienen würde! Auch wenn ihre kleine Karawane nun stand, wies sie ihre Kollegen und die Festgenommenen an, weiter zu gehen. Gleichförmig, aber mit Augen und Gedanken der veränderten Umgebung ruhend, gingen sie weiter und hörten beim Durchschreiten einer Pfütze Glas und Flüssigkeit unter ihren Stiefeln knirschen und sabbern, während im Hintergrund eine fremde und eine leider gut bekannte Stimme sich stritten. Unbeirrt ging sie mit dem milazertischem Rebellen vor ihr und ihrer Waffe in seinem Rücken weiter voran. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren, sie musste erst die Festgenommen beim Hauptquartier abliefern. Agistos Verhalten würde sie einem Vorgesetztem melden müssen, denn er hatte einen höheren Rang als sie, sodass sie ihn melden musste, anstatt ihn selber zu sanktionieren... eigentlich schade! Ein Scheppern und Klirren wurde plötzlich vor ihnen hörbar. Klares Wasser lief, etwas Schmutz mit sich tragend, um die Ecke des Regals vor ihnen. Es kam aus dem Gang, in dem sich auch der Ausgangstür befand. Unweigerlich beschleunigte Diana ihr Schritttempo und trieb den Rebellen vor regelrecht sich her. „Wünscht du etwa, dass ich deinen kleinen Laden noch weiter demoliere?! Ich verliere langsam die Geduld, also verrate mir, was ich wissen will!“ „Hrmpf. Schon genug, dass du mein Geschäft demoliert und meine Tageseinnahmen aus der Kasse geplündert hast. Da werd' ich mit dir nicht auch noch ein' Plausch halten!“ Der Blick, den Diana erhaschte, war für sie zusammen mit dem Gesprächsfetzen, den sie soeben aufgeschnappt hatte äußerst beunruhigend. Agistos ging vor dem Ladenbesitzer, den sie beim Betreten des Gebäudes nur kurz gesehen hatte auf und ab und hielt sein klobiges Überdruckrepetiergewehr in einer seiner bekrallten Hände fest. Die locker herunterhängende Hand wirkte zusammen mit der klobigen, schweren Schusswaffe eher wie ein deformierter, überlanger Arm und ließ die Silhouette des ohnehin kräftigen Milazerten wie die einer lebensechten Alptraumfigur wirken. Diana war mit sich selber im Konflikt, als sie diese Szene sah. Einerseits war ihr ganz klar, dass der ohnehin gewalttätige Agistos bald die Nerven verlieren würde und für den zu Recht streikenden Zivilisten eine akute Gefahr darstellte. Andererseits durfte sie ihm nicht sagen, was er zu tun hatte und was nicht, er hatte schließlich den höheren Rang. Der brauchte nicht auf sie hören und wenn sie ihm von seinem Handeln abhielt, hatte er genau das erreicht, was er wollte. Dann durfte er ihr wegen Missachtung seiner Autorität Stress machen. Sie war in einer Zwickmühle, in die dieser Mistkerl sie vermutlich von Anfang an bringen wollte. Agistos bemerkte sie und schielte befriedigt in ihre Richtung. Einzelne Teile seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur kräuselten sich wie unruhiges Wasser und seine Augen wendeten sich mit raubtierhafter Präzision wieder dem betagten Ladenbesitzer zu. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, alter Mann. Ich wünsche, dass du mir Auskunft gibst, mir wie gewünscht antwortest, hast du DAS verstanden?! Du weißt darüber Bescheid, nicht wahr?! REDE!!“ „Vergiss'es. Und jetzt verlass' verflucht nochmal mein Geschäft!“ Der Milazert entließ ein stechendes Fauchen und stieß den Mann ohne Vorwarnung mit einem kaum wahrnehmbar schnellem Stoß nach hinten. Den Getroffenen riss es nach hinten. Er griff mit strauchelnden Armen nach etwas. Etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. An den losen Gegenständen im Schrank konnte er keinen Halt finden. So fiel er stöhnend mit dem Rücken voran in eine purpurne Getränkepfütze. Agistos ging mit bewusst langsamen, harten Schritten auf den alten Mann, der wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken lag zu und fletschte unbefriedigt seine Zähne. Glassplitter knirschten unheilvoll unter seinen Stiefeln, purpurne Flüssigkeit tropfte von ebendiesen und der Milazert hakte seine Schusswaffe metallisch klickend in eine Halterung eines Waffengurtes ein, um seine Ärmel hoch zu krempeln. Seine langen rasiermesserscharfen Krallen, die kurz unter seinem Ellbogengelenk lagen und von den meisten Milazerten üblicherweise gekürzt und gestutzt wurden, spreizte er wie die Flügel eines Todesengels von sich. Diana musste handeln. Das war ihr Job. Autoritäten und Rang hatten jetzt zweirangig zu sein. Alan war von Verzweiflung zerfressen. Im Zentrums seines Lebens hatte sich ein unheilvoller Strudel gebildet, der zuerst ihn erfasst hatte und jetzt auch drohte sein Umfeld zu verschlucken. Die Gewalt des Zivilschutzes würde ebenso seine anderen Bekannten erfassen, wie auch seine Familienangehörigen. Den unglücklichen Wolfgang sah er nun im Gang vor sich am Boden. Liegend in Scherben und den blutenden Resten seiner Existenz. Wolfgang war wehrlos, wie eine Schildkröte, die auf dem Rücken lag, während sein unmenschlicher Richter zeitlupenartig auf ihn zuschritt. Kleinere Schnitte die von Glassplittern verursacht worden waren, waren an Wolfgangs Arm sichtbar, während seine Kleidung nach und nach die violette Flüssigkeit aufsog, die geisterhaft durch den Gang kroch und Schemen der Umgebung widerspiegelte. Angesichts der unwirklichen Situation schien seine Vernunft ihn verlassen zu wollen... Dieses Bild, die ganze Situation, das konnte, das DURFTE alles einfach nicht real sein! Das... nein... das - das war alles die Schuld von Dennis! Er hat ihn dazu überredet! 'Das ist was wert, nur die Bullen werden nix dafür geben...' hat der gesagt, '...also verkaufen wir's lieber an Rebellen!' hat der gesagt. Alan leitete eine schleichende Wut. Das war alles Dennis Schuld! Er war es, der nicht auf ihn hören wollte! Er war für diesen Mist verantwortlich...! Alan drehte seinen Kopf, um den vermeintlich Schuldigen ins Auge zu fassen. Und sah wie ihm auf dem reflektierendem Metall eines gezogenen Taschenmessers die Situation aus einer ganz anderen, klareren Perspektive entgegenfunkelte. Und ihm von dem wirren Gedankenfetzen aus in Sorgen stieß. Sie würde mit Entschlossenheit eingreifen und wollte ihre Stimme heben. Aber reagierte zu langsam. Langsamer als der eine Zivilist, den ihr Kollege eigentlich unter Kontrolle haben sollte. Ohne wirklich zu begreifen, wieso, wurde sie zur Seite gestoßen. Der fahlhäutige Zivilist rannte mit gezücktem Messer auf Agistos zu, offenbar ohne zu wissen, war er gerade in Begriff war zu tun. Mit Wut, Hass und Schritten hämmernd wie ein rasendes Herz brauste er voran. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, du korrupter Arsch!“ Er war kaum eineinhalb Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt, als er es ausrief. Eineinhalb Meter vom Unheil entfernt. Diana war schon Sekundebruchteile vorher klar, dass der lebensmüde Kerl für diese Kurzschlussreaktion einen hohen Preis zahlen würde. Und dass dieser Preis ihr nicht gefiel. Agistos machte eine simple Bewegung. Die bewaffnete Hand des Angreifers scheppert gegen ein Regal. Das Handgelenk war in fest ergriffen. Wurde gehoben, geführt, zerdrückt. Und ließ nutzlos und kraftlos das Messer in den Schmutz fallen. Agistos Augen waren geweitet. Diana wusste, dass er sich auf eine Kurzschlussreaktion vorbereitet hatte, er hatte sie nicht umsonst provoziert. Aber der Angreifer war der Falsche. Er schaute sie emotionslos an und schnaubte. Mit kühl zitterndem Kiefer, sah er sein hilfloses Opfer an. „Du dreckiger kleiner Rebellenfreund willst mich einen korrupten Arsch nennen...?!“ Er schnaubte ihm verächtlich ins Gesicht, während der Zivilist versuchte, dem festem Griff um seiner Hand zu lockern. „Greift mich mit einem lausigem Taschenmesser an?! Pah!“ Agistos schnaubte erneut. Schwerer. Zornig. Wütend. Mit unkontrolliert zitterndem Kiefer. Mit gefletschten Zähnen. Und mit einem schlangenartigem Gesicht, das wie ein Gewitter zuckte. Seine Augen, deren Farbe kalt vom blauem ins silberne verlief, fixierten ihn. „Festgestellte Verbindung zu Rebellen...“ Seine freie Hand schwebte zu einem Karabinerhaken seines Anzuges, klinkte metallisch den schweren Überdruckrepetierer aus. „...und hinterhältiger Angriff auf einen Zivilschutzbeauftragten...“ Er umfasste seine jederzeit ungesicherte Waffe, erhob sie. „Vorraussetzung für 'Order 52' gilt somit als erfüllt...“ Führte das Maul des klobigen Repetierers, richtete es auf die Brust. Alan wusste, was geschehen würde und war von Verzweiflung ergriffen. Dennis würde gleich erschossen. Und niemand schritt ein. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Niemand durfte Dennis das Leben nehmen... seinen Freund erschießen... das durfte einfach nicht... wäre eine Katastrophe... er musste handeln... jetzt! Ohne nachzudenken wetzte er nach vorne. Ein heftiger Ruck am Arm stoppte ihn. Er wurde festgehalten! Wurde daran gehindert, seinen Freund zu retten! Alan ruckte an seinem Arm und kam dennoch nicht von der Stelle. Die Hand hielt ihm eisern fest, er hatte keine Chance. Ihm blieb nicht mehr übrig, als ein hilfloses „Nein!“ zu rufen. Aber der Ausruf würde Dennis nicht retten können. Dunkel fürchtete Alan, sogleich eine Waffe im Nacken zu spüren und eine Ermahnung zu hören. Stattdessen wurde er sachte zurückgezogen. „Er sitzt bereits im Kahn des Todes, sei so klug, ihm nicht zu folgen.“ Paris war es, der ihn ergriffen hatte. Und er hatte auf bittere Weise Recht. Dennis war verloren. „Du hast dieses Schicksal gewählt...“ flüsterte Agistos diesem ins Gesicht. Dieser wehrte sich heftigst. Doch Agistos war das egal. Er fletschte die Zähne und entließ ein stechendes Fauchen. „...BEUGE DICH DEINEM ENDE!“ Ein donnernder Schuss durchriss die Luft. Der leblose Dennis wurde achtlos fallen gelassen. Alan war zerstört. Dennis lebte nicht mehr. Ein Teil, der über einige Jahre hinweg fest mit seiner Seele verwachsen war, war soeben gestorben. Ermordet! Er zerbrach, brach in Stücke, brach innerlich zusammen. Das Gewicht seiner Niedergeschlagenheit drückte ihn zu Boden. Auf die Knie. Erst wollte er nicht begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Dann sah er wie durch einen farblosen Filter hindurch seinen Freund am Boden liegen. Er wollte seinen Schmerz hinaus schreien. Er wollte sterben. Innerlich fühlte er sich kraftlos und tot. Die Geschehnisse um ihn herum nahm er zunehmend gedämpfter wahr. Kategorie:Science Fiction Kategorie:GodKiller - Geschichten